yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 117
The Distorted Past is the one hundred and seventeenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::Due to [[Clark's conspiracy, Yusei and co. have been imprisoned in "Infinity", a device that can send you to an alternate reality. Despite their best efforts to escape, the internal controls don't respond at all. Furthermore, they are sent through a "Wormhole", a distortion in the dimensions! However, the truth about Yliaster is made clear.]] Summary Infinity's abilities In attempting to escape the security at the Momentum Express Development Organization, Yusei Fudo, Sherry LeBlanc, and Bruno were trapped in a shuttle and transported to Infinity. Bruno and Sherry check some control panels to try and gain some understanding of what's going on. They see a screen showing that the shuttle is about to enter a wormhole. Sherry asks what that means and Bruno replies that a wormhole is a tunnel leading to another dimension. He has no idea where it will send them. Clark Smith appears on a screen, where he identifies Yusei and Sherry by name and calls Bruno their friend. Sherry asks how he knows her name and Yusei informs her that Clark had already been aware of their identities. Clark says that they have fallen for his trap. The fact that Momentum Express would do such a thing is proof enough for Sherry that they are connected to Yliaster. She asks if Clark knows the man who murdered her father. Clark replies that Dr. Leblanc was a good human being, but he asked too many questions. He was in charge of creating control cards to complete the Infinity device, but asked too many questions, and came to know Infinity's true power to traverse time, which Yliaster will use to falsify history. This is not yet known to the world taboo. Dr. Leblanc realized this so he tried to get rid of it. Upon discovering this, Clark authorized the execution of Dr. Leblanc. Sherry remarks that this is unforgivable. Since they have had that conversation, Clark cannot allow Yusei, Sherry and Bruno to return safely. He explains that their shuttle lacks a control card and will thus be thrown out of the wormhole and into a dimensional distortion. He bigs farewell. Infinity activates, and the ring of Ener-D circling the shuttle changes to an infinity symbol, and a beam of Ener-D is shot through it into the sky. Escaping the wormhole Yusei, Sherry, and Bruno are knocked out by the transportation process, and wake up inside the shuttle, which is now within a wormhole. Bruno realizes that they are trapped in the wormhole and Yusei asks if such a thing even exists. Bruno explains that the power of science which Yliaster has used to create this is beyond their imagination. The shuttle loses control and starts breaking apart. Inside warning lights start flashing insisting that the control card be inserted as soon as possible. Bruno predicts that the shuttle will soon land in the wormhole. He doesn't know what to do and worries that they could be redirected, crumble to dust or distorted in the dimension. Yusei tries some stuff on a control panel, but yields no success. He asks how Bruno is getting on at his end, but Bruno is unable to control it. There is small explosion at the bottom of the shuttle, causing Yusei, Sherry and Bruno to fall back. Bruno gets back to his control panel and finds that things have gotten worse. Yusei asks if there is a way to fix it. Bruno says that even if how he knew he wouldn't be able to fix it without the control card. Sherry thinks that she might know what the control card is and takes out "Z-ONE". She explains that this is the card her father left for her and wonders if it be what they need. She inserts the card into the control card's slot, causing the shuttle to return to normal. The shuttle shakes a bit and suddenly one of the windows break, causing Sherry to be thrown out. Yusei grabs a cable, which is attached firmly to the shuttle and leaps up to catch her. He grabs her by the arm attempts to save her, but can't pull her back in. Sherry tells him to worry about the enemy instead of her, but Yusei refuses to let go of her hand. However she starts to slip and is eventually thrown into the wormhole. With the air still being sucked out through the hole, Bruno makes his way over to his control panel and pushes some buttons. This causes shutters to close over the windows covering the hole. Yusei lands back on the floor inside the shuttle and dashes over to another window and looks out for Sherry. The distorted timeline The shuttle emerges from the wormhole in a place with a black sky and a large sun. A gigantic spiraling mechanical, floating structure appears nearby. Yusei's father, Dr. Fudo, appears to Yusei in a vision, advising him not to get close to the structure. Yusei asks what it is and if it is some kind of island. Dr, Fudo replies that it is the last Ener-D, which is the place which leads to the destruction of mankind. Yusei asks what he means by "leads to destruction", but the vision starts to fade. Before vanishing, Dr. Fudo tells Yusei to return to their world. Unaware that Yusei was just speaking to his father, Bruno calls Yusei to tell him that the shuttle is back to normal and they should be returning to their own world. Back at Momentum Express headquarters, Clark is speaking with someone through his computer. Jose asks why he got rid of Yusei Fudo. Clark is a bit anxious and defends himself saying that Yusei knew Yliaster's secret, but Jose reminds him that Yusei still plays an important role to them. Clark asks what is so important about him. The screen changes to Lucciano, who says that it is okay, Yusei is still alive and tarts laughing. The screen goes back to Jose who says that they have still figured something out and cannot be let remember the place that they visited. He says that Clark has to disappear. Clark tries pleading with them. Placido enters the chamber and says that Clark should disappear now. A changed present A burst of energy appears near the shuttle. A similar one appears in the sky above New Domino City. Luna, Jack, Crow and Akiza are in the basement at Poppo Time. Their Marks of the Dragon all light up, just before the blast reaches them. Their marks form protective bubbles around them and the people near them; Leo, Lazar and Mizoguchi. The blast does no visible damage. On an airplane, Team Ragnarok are reading a magazine, Monthly Duel, which has their picture on it. They notice the blast in the sky. In Jose, Lucciano and Placido's chamber, Clark can be seen panicking on the communication screen. The blast passes through there and Clark disappears. Lucciano notes that Placido had been burnt badly and asks how he managed to recover so fast. Placido replies that he won't die from a battle with Yusei Fudo. The energy from the burst fades away. On the plane Team Ragnarok note that "that phenomenon" happened again. One of them turns the page in his magazine, unmoved. The flight attendant asks them if everything is okay. One of them asks if she noticed the shake, but she didn't and asks what he means. The member reading the magazine tells her that it was nothing and thanks her. After she leaves he says that nobody apart from them is aware of what happened. One of the other two asks him what happened this time. He hands him his magazine, which now has Jose, Lucciano and Placido on the cover. He suggests that something has changed and their popularity seems to have been preempted. he guesses that their supreme divine cards are what are protecting them. The three of them remove their cards; "Polar God Emperor Odin", "Polar God Loki" and "Polar God Thor". Led by Crow, the Signers all rush to a point near the ocean. Leo asks why they came here. Crow doesn't know, but explains that their Marks of the Dragon is guiding them here. Jack notices a bright light in the sky. Something is emerging from it and coming towards them. Yusei and Bruno's shuttle comes out and crash lands in the water next to the others. Yusei and Bruno emerge and think they have arrived back safely. Jack points out that something is still wrong. Up in the sky, thy can see the alternate dimension through the hole Yusei and Bruno came through. Leo and Lazar ask what it is they are seeing. Jack says that there is a huge island in the sky, but Lazar and Leo can't spot it. Akiza realizes that Lazar and Leo are unable to see and Yusei deduces that only the Signers are able to see it through the Crimson Dragon's power. The others ask what it is the Last Ener-D and what leads to the destruction of mankind. Jack asks what he means. Yusei says that that is what he heard and that it will someday be a threat to them. The hole then disappears. Leo asks why Yusei is even there; Shouldn't he be at Momentum Express? Yusei says that there is no time to talk. They must return to Momentum Express. Crow asks if they got any information. Yusei confirms their earlier suspicions that Momentum Express is related to Yliaster. Akiza, Bruno, Crow, Jack and Yusei travel to the Momentum Express building on their Duel Runners. Yusei states that this is the only place with evidence of Yliaster's existence. However when they reach it, they find some fencing reading "Keep out" and the building is nowhere to be seen. " card.]] Later at Poppo Time, in the basement Mizoguchi holds "Z-ONE" and cries over Sherry's disappearance. Yusei and Bruno are with him. Yusei tries to comfort Mizoguchi, explaining that Sherry hasn't decided to die yet. Crow runs in and tells Yusei that something unbelievable is happening. Yusei, Bruno, and Mizoguchi follow Crow upstairs, where everyone is watching TV. On the news, Angela reports that the World Riding Duel Grand Prix winning candidates Team New World have arrived at the airport. A flock of photographers have gathered around Jose, Lucciano and Placido. Yusei and his friends recognize the as the people from Yliaster and wonder if there is even such a team as Team New World. Bruno researches Team New World on a computer. He finds that they were formed from the world's top duelist friends and their tactics and strategy are unknown to the world. No matter what site he checks, Bruno finds the same information. Leo notes that people from around the world seem to be different than them. Lazar asks what his explanation for that is. Yusei quickly thinks of something and gets Bruno to check the table for the World Riding Grand Prix. They find that the tournament has changed. Everyone gathers around. The teams displayed are: * Team New World * Team The Arm * Team Ragnarok * Team Small Field * Team Fortune Ark * Team Taiyo * Team Five D's * Team Black Baron Mizoguichi points out that his and Sherry's team has disappeared. Yusei realizes that a falsification of history has occurred. If what Clark said about Yliaster is true, Yliaster have changed the past, so today's history has been changed. Crow remembers the shock from earlier and Leo realizes that bubbles from Marks of the Dragon was the Crimson Dragon's power protecting them. Jack agrees noting that it explains the disappearance of Momentum Express, but if Yliaster have such a power, he asks why Yliaster didn't use it to eliminate them. Akiza agrees; If Yliaster believes that the Signers are a nuisance to their plans, why not eliminate them? Luna hypothesizes that Yliaster cannot interfere with them because of the Crimson Dragon's power. Yusei suggests another possibility: They might have an important role to Yliaster. Akiza wonders what Yliaster would want with them. Leo doesn't believe that Yliaster wants them, but Jack points out that seems to contradict. Yliaster showed their forms to participate in the World Riding Grand Prix, Yusei notes. If that is the case and their answer is fighting, they can't back down. Akiza, Leo, Luna, Crow and Jack agree. They are interrupted as they here Trudge calling for Yusei. Lazar recognizes the voice as Assistant Chief Trudge's and decides that he must hide. He quickly jumps in a box and closes it. Trudge and Mina enter, saying that they need to talk with Yusei. Trudge sits down on the box Lazar hid inside. Trudge and Mina explains that this may seem confusing, but the World Riding Duel Grand Prix might be canceled. Lazar listens from inside the box. Jack asks why this is the case. Mina explains that there have been complaints against the tournament and the steering committee decided it would be best to cancel the tournament. After that disaster, Trudge doesn't find it impossible that it has come to this. He tries everything he could, but thy won't listen. Mina explains that unlike Director Goodwin, who has disappeared, Public Security Maintenance Bureau's superior officers are weak. However if they had the Assistant Director, they might be able to do something. Jack says that he understands that they can't do it with just one director. Trudge asks what he means and Jack replies that Trudge doesn't have what it takes. Trudge falls off the box, but gets back on. Yusei and Jack grumble that if it is canceled, they will lose their chance to fight the three emperors. Lazar bangs on the inside of the box, asking if they have forgotten about him. Trudge looks around trying to see where the noise is coming from. Lazar picks-up a screwdriver and sticks it through the lid of the box into Trudge's buttocks. Trudge leaps off the box in pain. Lazar opens the box and climbs out. He says that they're hope won't disappear now that he is here. He announces his return to Security. Yusei asks if he is sure; even if he does return, his job won't be as easy as he thinks. Lazar replies asking if he didn't return, what kind of vice-principle would he be. Lazar has made up his mind and vows to fight against Yliaster with them. He orders Trudge and Mina to hurry up and get out of his face. The two of them promptly run out. Lazar turns to Yusei, Jack and Crow and says that although his stay with them was short, he has learned much, and he will help them unveil Yliaster. He assures them that he will do whatever it takes to prevent the World Riding Duel Grand Prix from being canceled. Later on, Lazar appears on monitors across the city. According to Public Security Maintenance Bureau's Article 20, he has been promoted to Director, and shall do everything in his power to make sure that the place is safe and the World Riding Duel Grand Prix shall continue. Yusei, Crow and Jack bid farewell to Mizoguchi, who is mounting his Duel Runner outside Poppo Time. Mizoguchi is certain that Sherry is alive and is going to search for where she went. If she is alive, there should also e a clue wherever she is. Yusei assures him that they rest of them will be doing what they can to find Sherry too. Mizoguchi says that it is sad that they won't be seeing each other again, before he drives off. Sherry wakes up somewhere with what looks like her father, Dr. Leblanc, standing over her. She asks where she is and if she died. The man replies that that is not it and he is not Dr. Leblanc. Her heart is showing her that he is Dr. Leblanc. Sherry asks who he is. He replies that he is the one who knows the truth. He offers to tell her the truth if she wishes to hear it, but warns that her destiny will be impacted. Sherry claims not to care and asks to be told what he means by "the truth". The man offers her his hand asking her to come with him. Sherry reluctantly reaches up and holds his hand. Back in New Domino, Yusei watches the sunset, wondering what his father meant by "the place which leads to the destruction of mankind and the last Ener-D". He also recalls the other time he saw his father in a vision, in the old system, coming to a sudden realization of what possibly may have happened to Dr. Fudo.